The Cop
by star.crossed.heart.beat
Summary: Songfic. Angsty established-relationship Jamko fluff set to The Cop by House of Heroes. Jamie goes about his day, thinking about the dangers of being on the police force.


_Okay, so I finished my CSI Sara/Grissom songfic and was like, "Okay, Brooke, now you're going to get back to working on your multi-chapter fic." Right? Nah. I had to write this. Then I'm going to California for a couple of days. I honestly feel a little bad for the people following that story. I'm such a sporadic updater. Anyway, let's all just pretend that Jamie and Eddie got different partners because they started dating. Because this is FanFiction, aka where we send our regard for canon to the dirt. Hope you enjoy, and remember to review! :D Also, on one of my other fics, I got a copyright warning for having the lyrics of a song in a Sara/Grissom songfic I did a while ago, so I'll do the same thing for this one. Where I had lyrics in the original story, I included the number of song lines as well as the first and last words of the section in case you lose your place. I know everyone hates having to switch between tabs, but "song" is half of "songfic." The lyrics for this were found here: music/preview/Tnwizgxu3vkjklpeae64mmrf6nm?lyrics=1 &utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-lyrics Copy and paste it into the URL bar. All rights to their respective owners and such._

Jamie was feeling contemplative as he walked down the sidewalk to the precinct. He was considering the reasons people became cops, and how the bulk of the population thought that being part of the police force was simply about bravery, and in turn, all the times he had displayed cowardice.

 _[Three lines/Some-though]_

He sighed as he walked into the precinct, gave his daily greetings to everyone he passed, before slipping into the locker room to change into the blues. Most people assumed Jamie gave up his career as a lawyer due to pressure from his family, as police work was in their blood. Jamie smile ruefully. _Erin was the one to break that mold, I guess._ But the truth was, he wanted to honor his late brother, Joe. Jamie had changed a lot since he had first made the decision to be a cop. He had been engaged. She was a nice girl. But she didn't understand what it was like to be out on the streets everyday, to see the darkest parts of the city they loved.

 _[Three lines/Joined-road]_

His mind drifted to Eddie. Of course it did. More and more of his time was spent lately thinking about her. Suddenly, an uninvited thought popped into his head. _I could die today._ The idea haunted him. They had been dancing around each other for so long, and now that they had finally realized their feelings, he wanted to believe he was invincible. But this job had taken Joe, and it was possible that his brother's fate would become his as well.

 _[Three lines/'Til-spark]_

As Jamie left the locker room, he saw Eddie. Her face lit up at the sight of him. Despite his depressing monolouge, he was still beyond happy to see her. "Have a good day, Jamie." She gave him a small, beautiful smile, and Jamie smiled back. She touched his arm, and continued walking. Jamie's contemplation continued. _Anyone could die today, though. Not just police officers. Car accidents, muggings, whatever. It's a big city._

 _[One line/The-damned]_

Jamie thought back to all the time he and Eddie had spent together since they had met. Every laugh, every post-tour spent together in bars. She had always been one of―if not his closest friend. And now she was his girlfriend. He loved the feeling of that word in a way he couldn't explain.

 _[Three lines/Met-again]_

But there was a thought that haunted him even more than his own death: Eddie's death. Before, when they had been partners, he would always be right there whenever something happened. But now, it seemed as if their calling was doing its very best to pry them apart. New York was not as pretty a place as most assumed. Jamie had seen it, and so had Eddie. But he kept at it, to protect those he loved, even if they were in just as much danger as him.

 _[Three lines/Since-innocent]  
_

Nothing notable happened that day on Jamie's tour, which only gave him more time to contemplae just how much danger he was in on a day-to-day basis. Officer Patmikin asked him several times if everyting was okay, and every time he gave her a mile and assured her he was fine. By this point, he no linger worried about his own life; Eddie's was all he was concerned about. Speaking as her TO, Jamie trusted her skills, but even the most skilled officers could be slain by a stray bullet, or something even more trivial. And if she was to die, where would that leave him?

 _[Five lines/'Til-dark]  
_

Eddie and Officer Welch returned to the precinct at the same time as Jamie and Patmikin, and Jamie smiled at the sight of Eddie. Once the pair had gotten away from their respective duties, they found a quiet hallway to share an embrace.

"I'm glad you're okay," Jamie breathed.

Eddie paused for a moment before responding. "Me too."

And with that statement, Jamie knew that Eddie had been considering the same grim possibilities that he had.

 _[Three lines/The-mind]_

"I love you," he said, barely audible."

Jamie could feel her slight smile against the side of his face. "Yeah."

 _[Four lines/I-less]_


End file.
